


Final Goodbye

by Theronmancer



Series: 100 Word Sprints [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Word Dabble, 100 Word Sprints, Anakin is Emotional, Established Relationship, FWU Collections, Final Goodbye, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Old Man Rex, Sad Ending, Tragedy, final words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theronmancer/pseuds/Theronmancer
Summary: Rex, Like all Clones has a Short Life Expectancy. So of course he would never be able to Outlive anyone unless they were killed.It is the time for Rex's Passing and Anakin is a mess as a result of it.





	Final Goodbye

His last breath, his last moment was something long coming, but it still hurt so much to watch. This man had watched his back, helped him through all of his struggles and temptations, and now.. Now he was gone forever. 

The once endless fire in his eyes was now extinguished. 

He would never forget what he feels like, the salt of his sweat and the taste of his mouth. He would never not remember that rare smile. “Goodbye Rex.. I'll be seeing you soon.” Anakin croaked, tears springing on his eyes as he kissed Rex's cold forehead one last time.


End file.
